


Reunited

by romantichopelessly



Series: Kisses Prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Airports, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions, basically all fluff, they're sickeningly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/pseuds/romantichopelessly
Summary: Roman hasn't seen his Canadian boyfriend in a year now, and he's anxious to see him again, even though he won't admit it.





	Reunited

Roman tapped his foot in a staccato rhythm against the shiny, just-waxed floors of the airport. He checked his watch again. Ten minutes since Patton had texted him to say that his plane had landed.

He wasn’t nervous, per se. 

Roman Knight did not get nervous. Not before a performance. Not during tests. Not when he went to the dentist.

Not even when waiting by baggage claim for his Canadian boyfriend that he hadn’t seen in the year it had been since his semester abroad.

Of course, he didn’t have to be nervous to be impatient. He and Patton had been planning this summer together for so long, and he was not about to let the last few minutes of separation drive him insane.

Scanning the crowds around him for the fiftieth time, Roman’s foot instantly stilled as his eyes caught on the fluffy brown curls and bright blue eyes that he had been dreaming of for the past twelve months.

_Patton._

Roman wasted no time at all in pushing his way through the crowds. It wasn’t at all the romantic vision that he had been entertaining for the past few weeks, what with the dark glares that everyone he was cutting in front of shot him, but Roman couldn’t bring himself to care as Patton finally saw him, those beautiful bright blue eyes lighting up like the sun.

“Roman!” Patton’s arms were thrown wide, his smile almost blinding in its brilliancy.

“Patton, my heart!” Roman finally managed to push his way through the last of the crowd separating him from the love of his life. He didn’t hesitate for even a second before throwing himself into Patton’s arms, wrapping his own around his boyfriend’s waist and lifting him up in a spectacular twirl.

Patton giggled breathlessly against his ear, and Roman grinned. He hadn’t even known how much he had missed that one perfect sound.

Sitting Patton back down, Roman pulled back ever so slightly, taking in those perfect eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He trailed his eyes down over Patton’s face, mapping out every single freckle on those perfect cheeks in less than two seconds. As soon as he was satisfied–Patton was really here, he was really there, they were finally together again, and nothing would ever tear them apart again–Roman tugged Patton close and into a kiss.

He couldn’t help but smile at the feel of Patton’s soft lips against his own finally.

Finally.

Patton seemed to melt into the touch, pressing up into his taller boyfriend, their bodies molding together as they lost themselves in one another.

Roman’s hands trailed up and down Patton’s back, pressing himself as close as possible, curving into the softness that was Patton and tilting his head, his tongue darting out to run along the other’s plush lower lip.

He heard Patton sigh softly before those lips were open to him, and Roman’s heart finally ceased its forlorn panging as he was met with the sugary sweet taste of Patton.

Roman was never letting him go again.


End file.
